Reflections
by ichkak
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki wants to be loved.  One shot


_Ichigo Kurosaki, human. Spiritual power, none._ That should have been an end to that.

But it wasn't.

Byakuya sat on his knees for so long now, considering that it wasn't so much so that his feet began to tingle with the onset of pins and needles. His mind wasn't paying attention to his bodily needs, it was focused with the reflection in the mirror.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, human. Spiritual awareness, none. Emotional awareness, legendary. _

That was getting warmer.

Long slender fingers remembered they'd been untangling a knot and got busy lightly tugging the dark strands of his hair apart. But his eyes didn't need to stray to know what he was doing.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, male. Emotional state, contented_. Byakuya smiled just enough to lift the corners of his mouth.

_Byakuya Kuchiki emotional state, unusual but contented_. His smile lifted a little more.

More tangles presented themselves to the searching fingers. Toes wriggles to get a bit of blood circulating.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, male but vulnerable although he hides it behind his impulsive reckless behaviour. _Byakuya shook his head lightly at that. "Impulsive indeed." He said quietly to himself his eyes widening at the fact he had spoken that aloud. He searched the mirror for movement behind him, but thankfully all was still and he hadn't been over heard. Byakuya's eyes moved. They looked at themselves to note the change that had occurred only very recently.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, shinigami. Caretaker of the family. Taicho to the sixth. Servant of the Spirit King. Brother. Widow…_ That was never a word he liked to acknowledge, but it was a statement of truth much like any other thought he had had this morning. He could then add if he felt inclined, that he had been an unloved widow, but that only made him bitter and he refused to be bitter anymore. After all… if he was speaking truths…

_Byakuya Kuchiki_… there was a stirring in the bed behind him and his eyes left his own face to draw back to the once sleeping face he had been staring at before…_lover._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, beautiful_. Byakuya smiled widely, a rare sight for anyone but the young man in his bed.

"Hi." Came a sleepy voice that was accompanied by a rough scratch on a delicious flat belly, legs that seemed to be endless shifting from beneath the covers and that flash of stunning sunshine on his head crowning him King of Byakuya's world.

"Morning." Byakuya replied turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"You should have woke me." Ichigo shifted up the bed to lean against the pillows. He wasn't quite awake, that much was obvious in the way his face scrunched at the light and his eyes squinted with the last of sleep. He still looked everything under the rainbow of perfect.

"Why?"

"Because." Ichigo shrugged. Byakuya knew that as much as he enjoyed every waking moment to be filled with Ichigo, for once, truly for once, someone actually wanted their day to be filled with him.

"Because." Byakuya nodded his understanding and turned to crawl across the floor.

Ichigo smiled at the stalking panther and laughed as long black tresses filled his vision and his arms became full of firm toned delicious captain. There was ever enough day to get used to this or night to become bored.

One peck became another. Lips became suction pads, drawn, glued, moulded and welded to each other. Tongues danced, played and teased. Breathes became ragged, heavy and urgent. Bodies pushed and pressed, rocked and rubbed.

Lips apart, heads linked above the brow, the two stayed eye to eye as their fingers held, caressed or soothed. Hips locked, groins tightly caught in the rhythm were quickly becoming too warm, too sweet, too damp. Gasps, moans and whimpers drifted around them, through them and between them.

"I'm…" Ichigo sounded pained.

"Yes." Byakuya's voice not so deep now it was held ransom by his own heightened sense of enjoyment. "Yes." He repeated, watching Ichigo's flush face contort in agony, gasping for breath, fingers clamping on his lower back urging him to push him that bit further.

The warm fluid gushed from the twitching contorted youth, a silent cry wept into Byakuya's ear. The noble pounded his ripe manhood against Ichigo's sweat tainted body with total disregard for any reserve. He wanted it. He wanted it. He had to. He had to.

His senses coming back, Ichigo's hips began to move again, to resist and push back against the forces urging him into the mattress. It was a sight none would ever see but him. The lord of the Kuchiki so lost in himself that his eyes were forced tightly shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and a grunting urgent mewling from his throat.

"Do it." Ichigo sounded almost angry. "DO IT!" He shouted stealing Byakuya' s last breath with his open mouth, his hips giving an almost painful buck upwards, forcing things to a head for the older man who had to tug away his head and scream out loudly when his body caved.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the taught mass of climaxing muscle and held the gasping, panting wheezing man to his chest forcing his come down to land softly against his lover.

"I'm with you." Ichigo whispered into the limp drained body. "Always." He reassured.

_Byakuya Kuchiki heart impaled, body a mess, head over heels in love_. The noble looked through the strands of hair that wanted to obscure his view and smiled rather tiredly at the male holding him. "A man of your word I hope." The kiss soft and gentle this time, tender, giving, dreamily sweet; the eyes sparkled, the arms tightening just so, the nose that pressed against his with a touch that was barely felt said it all.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki joined for eternity. _

_Byakuya Kuchiki loved._


End file.
